


Month of Deep Blue

by stardropdream



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 10:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She never could have predicted when she would fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Month of Deep Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ July 15, 2011.

She couldn’t have predicted the moment she would fall in love. But she understood when she did. She didn’t know when it happened, not the first moment—  
  
But one day, after days months years—how long had it been?—since she’d first stepped into the mistress of spiders’ domain, she understood that the wave of warmth she felt starting in the pit of her stomach was affection—something she felt only when the woman returned to her, touched her hair as if she’d never seen anything like it before, stayed close—  
  
She understood, closing her eyes, that it was love. Understood that it’d been love for so long.   
  
She had never spoken the words, and the spider matron never had even breathed the words—but she knew, she understood. She understood by the way fingers tangled into her hair almost delicately, the way she tipped her chin back before placing her mouth against hers. She understood from the briefest flash in her eyes when she returned to her home and found the other one waiting there—not quite a spirit, not quite a human, but always there, waiting.   
  
She felt it in the way she was touched. She understood.   
  
She did not need the words, only the actions, only the moments. For as long as she could have them.


End file.
